Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Duel Terminal
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Stone of creation and stone of destruction. Sombre and Kerykeion. Begin their new adventure in arc v world due to their universe being destroyed. The sacred serpent will join Yuya and lancer stopping arc area project. But their true purpose is to hunt evil creatures from their own world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Duel Terminal. As you can see from the title, this fic features decks from Duel Terminal lore. I will try to refrain from using OC cards. Now let's do is all my headcanon so sorry if its not to your liking.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Sombre's POV)

At the end of war with the Shaddoll, Qliphort and Infernoid alliance, Kerykeion joind forces to become one of Zefra and became Zefranaga. I maintained form as Sophia, the goddess of rebirth and fought the other side of the same coin: Infernoid Tierra.

This Infernoid Tierra was the fusion of ten Infernoids. Its power was on par with Sophia's. But Zefra also had Sophia. So we agreed to call her to fight it.

Why I could transform into Sophia was because I had the Stone of Creation. By infusing myself and Zefranaga's Stone of Destruction, we managed to call Sophia once more and fight Infernoid. The intense fight almost destroyed the entire time line.

After sometime we clashed with each other. Infernoid Tierra unleashed his final attack while I, as the pure medium of Sophia, unleashed my greatest attack too. Infernoid Tierra unleashed an abomination laser beam while I attacked him with a giant dark and light sphere. The force of our powers clashing created an aftershock so great that the entire solar system was shaken to the core.

Infernoid Tierra and I were in a stalemate. I couldn't hold on much longer, I thought of using self-destruct. It was impossible to win at this point since Infernoid Tierra managed to be on par with Sophia.

The self-destruct destroyed the reality of Duel Terminal. I used my Stone of Creation and Destruction to restore all existence in Duel Terminal, including myself and Kerykeion. After the explosion. I managed to transfer us to another world.

-II—II-

(Yuya's POV)

Huh... It's boring, I lost to Gongenzaka again. Maybe I really should have tweaked my deck a bit. Entertainment duels must always be fun, but it's not fun if I'm always defeated.

I just got home from formal school and went right away to You Show Duel School. I still needed to train enough so I could become an entertainment duelist like my father. Where are you, father? Since you were missing, everyone has been mocking me. But don't worry, I will make them smile like you always did.

I arrived at the central park where I played with my father when I was a child. There were many fond memories in here. After some time walking through the park since this is a shortcut to You Show duel school. I saw a boy and a girl laid unconscious on the ground.

Did they fall asleep? Why would they sleep here? When I approached them, I noticed their breathing were labored and their temperature were high. Oh no, they're sick! I decided to call an ambulance for help.

-II—II-

(Kerykeion's POV)

Huh? Where am I? When I saw the surroundings, we were in some kind of white room. I saw a girl who sat on a bed with a genuine smile.

"Ah, you're awake. Finally, I got worried so much thinking you were dead." She said which gave me the creeps.

"Who said I was dead?! And where are we? Who are you?" I asked and the girl just giggled.

"Do you really not remember me? It's me, Sombre."

Wait, what? Sombre? But, you're a Constellar. Constellars don't have bodies of flesh. I'm also a Constellar but wait a minute... I also have the same.

Sombre now had long, silky-white hair, silver eyes and quite an elegant body. Weirdly, her eye brows were also white.

I tried to stand even though it was hard. I approached a mirror in the corner of room and saw my reflection. Now I had black short hair, black eyes and average build for a body. What happened to us? Why did we have human bodies?

I glanced at Sombre. Looks like she knew what I was about to ask and explained.

"We're in a hospital, looks like I managed to send ourselves to another dimension." Sombre said leaving me confused.

"Another dimension huh? Then... Our dimension was really destroyed?" I said and Sombre just put on a sad face.

The world that we protected for so long had been destroyed. It's miracle that the Stone of Creation and Destruction managed to protect us. We, as the sacred serpents that guarded the cosmos of duel terminal failed miserably. We don't know that Infernoid Tierra could put so much force and managed to be on par with the Supreme Goddess. Maybe that's why they were sealed inside Qliphort. They are too dangerous, I hope they did not survive and tried to invade other dimensions.

After some time someone came, a kid and a woman who were strangers to us, approached says they will bring us home.

Due to confusion. we follow them to their home.

-II-II-  
(Sakaki's residence)

"Are you two okay? You two shouldn't move too much now. If you two need anything just call me or tell Yuya, I'll be right downstairs." Said the woman with a gentle voice. she is such a caring woman. Now I felt bad.

"You two are fine, right? I found both of you in the park so I brought you here since you were sick and I called for an ambulance. But the doctor said that you two didn't have any serious illness and could go home. But I don't know where you guys lived," explained the boy who I assumed to be Yuya since that woman called him so.

"Ah, thank you for your kindness. But we should leave. Right, Sombre?" I glanced at her but what she replied was not what I expected.

"Hmm... If you two don't mind, could we stay here for a bit?" She said. The older woman and Yuya looked at each other.

Tch, what was she thinking? We couldn't let them get involved with our affairs.

"Don't worry, make yourselves at home. There is dinner in the dining room, come and join us. Oh and what's your name? I'm Yoko, Yoko Sakaki." The woman introduced herself, but what name should I tell her? Rasalhague? Kerykeion? Zefranaga?

"I'm Sombre. Pleased to meet you Yoko-san. This one is my older brother, Kerykeion. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but thank you for letting us stay for the meantime." Yoko just smiled at Sombre's politeness. I'm not really her brother though. More like a senpai.

"Oh you two are so polite huh? Stay here until you get better. You can even stay here for as long as you like. This home can become lively if there are more people. Come on then, let's go and eat dinner." Said Yoko-san with her carefree manner while Yuya approached us.

"Hey! I'm Yuya, Yuya Sakaki. Great to meet you!" He offered a handshake. I gladly took his hand and so did Sombre.

"Say, are you guys Duelists? If so, you should join us in You Show duel school." Duel school? Duelist? What are those?

"Sombre, do you know what Yuya is talking about?" Sombre just shrugged.

"No. Say Yuya, What is a 'Duel'?" Yuya just slack-jawed in sheer disbelief.

"WHAT?! You don't know what dueling is? That's cruel! Where do you live anyway?" We can't answer that we were a from different dimension that was already destroyed since it would sound completely ridiculous. So we just replied that we were from somewhere far, far away.

"Is that so... I do know there are places where Duels are unheard of. Maybe you're from there. Okay, I will explain it in the dining room. For now, let's go!" He dragged me downstairs, all the while Sombre being dragged by me.

We don't know what would happen in the future. But for now, we should let time flow until we have a lead to Infernoid Tierra. Maybe we could gather information from Yuya and Yoko-san. Luckily, they were both generous enough to let us stay. They are kind people even though we were strangers.

Tomorrow might be a great day to search for a lead but for now, maybe we should enjoy their hospitality, for a moment

END

A/N: The duel will happen in the next chapter. This is just a prologue and the next one should be of the same length since I'm that type of author who isn't patient. If you already predicted their deck then yes, they will use DT decks. Until next time, farewell!


	2. Shell of Evil vs Entertainer Part 1

A/N: Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V Duel Terminal. I'm glad this story has been seen, I always like doing non-mainstream things in my life, this story being one of them. I must warn you that I mostly use OC cards for Action card, since I'm lazy to research every action cards and traps. Now let's go to the story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(Kerykeion's POV)

Since we lived in Yuya residence, they are so kind and lively. It's been a long time since I felt these kind of things. Back when all Constellars were still alive, I had been taken care of by them. Even though we're not related, they are still kind. Especially Castor and Pollux, they were like big brothers to me. It's heartbreaking when Castor turned into Evilswarm. Since then, I swore with Pollux that we would save him. But it's proven to be futile and our only way to free him from that virus was killing him.

But let's forget about that. Yuya invited us to You Show duel school today. He said he would let us borrow his spare duel disk. Unfortunately, we had our own decks thanks to the Stone of Creation Sombre had and the Stone of Destruction I possessed. But the entire decks were composed of our former allies and enemies, even my comrades also turned into cards!

I'm mad but Yuya said the cards materialize when we duel. I appreciated that and wanted to try it immediately but my comrades are owned by Sombre so I will look forward to her dueling someone with my comrades like in our day at the 3rd Great War.

And it looked like our decks had been separated by unique means. Sombre had decks consisting of heroes and protectors while I had decks that consisted of invaders and traitors from our former dimension. That meant Sombre's archetype were the good guys mine were bad guys. That's quite unfair but not that I could do anything much about it.

Here is the list of decks we possess:

Sombre: Vylon, Gem-knight, Constellar, Gusto, Jurrac, Flamvell, Spritual Beast, Dragunity, Nekroz, Genex, X-Saber, Naturia, AoJ (Ally of Justice), Ice Barrier, Yang Zing, Stellarknight, Zefra.

Kerykeion: Steelswarm, Evilswarm, Gishki, Mist Valley, Laval, Shaddoll, Qliphort, Fabled, Worm.

I have fewer decks than Sombre but that's fine since too many of them is a headache to organize, although it could also be an advantage when facing enemies with certain strategies. And as expected, Infernoid is gone. Our worst nightmare came true, they were not sealed inside our stones. He was really lingering somewhere.

We finally arrived at You Show duel school. A weird-shaped rectangular building with a giant telescope on the side of roof, it's really unique that reminded me of our ancient civilization.

-II—II-

(Yuya's POV)

"Yo! Everyone!" I greeted Yuzu and three children namely Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya who watched Gongenzaka and Sora dueling. And when we arrived, the duel just finished. Oh what a shame, I wanted to see that.

"Oh Yuya," Yuzu waved at me, "why were you absent yesterday?" She asked, preparing her fan of abomination. Good grief, I forgot to call her to tell the reason why I couldn't come.

"I'm sorry but let's put that aside for now. Here, let me introduce to you some new faces. This is Kerykeion and this one is his younger sister Sombre." I said while patting both each of their shoulders as I stood in-between them. Kerykeion and Sombre just bowed politely.

"Oh! New students give me shivers…" Said Futoshi, still with his antics.

"Ne, ne! Are you two duelists?" Asked Ayu enthusiastically. Well wasn't it obvious? This was dueling school. But that's just like her, a bit of the dense kind of person.

"Umm… Yes we are, young child. What is your name? I'm Sombre and this is my unreliable big brother Kerykeion." Said Sombre with a motherly smile while Kerykeion's vein appeared on his temple.

"Oi, whoever told you I'm unreliable?!" Kerykeion retorted with a loud voice while Sombre just gave him a mocking look.

"I'm Ayu! Nice to meet you Onee-san!" With that said, Sombre eyes glimmered.

"Ah! It's been a while since I was called Onee-san. Since Lazuli is gone, no one calls me that anymore." She hugged Ayu as the child just sheepishly laughed.

"My name's Tatsuya, say Kerykeion-san. What summoning method do you use?" Tatsuya asked Kerykeion with interest, Kerykeion just tilted his head at the question. I'm curious too since have yet to see them duel with their own cards. I want to see their original decks, I already taught them the basic method of dueling as well as explained about special summoning methods like Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, Ritual, Pendulum, etc., now I wanted to see them in action.

-II—II-

(Sombre's POV)

*Giggle* Kerykeion got his hands full just because of that child. Looks like he pondered about what to say since both of us are just amateurs with this dueling stuff. Yuya taught us dueling using his own spare deck that consisted of Entermate-based monsters.

But our decks can do Xyz, Fusion, Synchro, Ritual and Pendulum though. We just didn't tell Yuya yet. What would Kerykeion answer to that child?

"Umm… I can do all those, I guess." Whoops! He is too honest. He just revealed that he can do all, but he's not wrong. His decks can do all of the summoning methods, mine too.

"Woah! That's cool, you have all! Then you can also do Pendulum like Yuya?" Tatsuya became excited.

"Yeah, I guess I can." Said Kerykeion timidly. He is right since Qliphort's outline card is rainbow, just like Yuya's Entermate.

"WOAH! Really? Shivers!" What was with this chubby little child? Is it his job to annoy everyone with that overused word?

"Then could you show us?" Asked Ayu. Kerykeion just nodded since he was actually excited about real dueling. When Yuya taught us, we only played on a table for practice, no real duel disks with the so-called Solid Vision.

-II—II-

(Kerykeion's POV)

Well, I'm really excited to try this dueling thing and since we didn't have a lead to Infernoid Tierra, might as well see what's in store for us on this. In our former dimension, we didn't have this kind of game. Maybe I could learn to enjoy this somehow.

"Wait! You can do Pendulum? Is that for real?" Yuya closed in on me. Ack, he's too close! I shoved him away to maintain some distance.

"Yeah, although I don't know how to play it. But at least I can learn once we try it. So Yuya, let's duel!" Yuya was shocked.

"Duel!? But that's too sudden!"

"There is nothing wrong with it being sudden! C'mon, I want to try it already. This is how you activate this duel disk thingy, right?" Kerykeion turned his duel disk on.

"Hmm… Alright fine, let's duel. I will beat your Pendulum deck and prove to you that I'm the best entertainment duelist who uses Pendulum!" Yuya smirked and turned his duel disk on as well. I guess I will use that deck since Yuya and the others demanded to see my Pendulum.

"This is getting exciting, I didn't know there was another person who can do Pendulum." Said Sora as he ate his big round candy.

"Hmph. This Gongenzaka, will watch it until the end." Said the steadfast duelist standing tall in the corner of the room.

"Wait, we're dueling again? Oh fine, let me configure the field spell card first. Where is my father at a time like this…" Yuzu entered the control room followed by the children.

"Then it's decided: I will show you the greatest Entertainment dueling!" Both of us looked ready. It's been a while since I played a game. Let's do this!

-II—II-

(3rd person POV)

After their typical chanting, the duel between Tomato-haired duelist and Sacred Serpent has started.

"Alright, I chose the field spell card. I choose you! Antarctic Land, activate!" The field spell card has been chosen by Yuzu. A snowy landscape with couple of hills surrounded us.

'So this is the Solid Vision? Even though it's just a hologram, everything feels real. When I try to touch the ground, to my surprise it's cold. Somehow, this Solid Vision is also able to simulate the feeling. It's really great, I wonder if this world's technology surpasses that of Genex in the 1st Great War…' Kerykeion thought while tapping his chin.

'As expected, looks like Yuya is not surprised. It really is solid, when I tried to touch the hill I could feel the chill of the snow. Truly amazing.' Said creator Yang Zing looking amazed by her surroundings.

Both Yuya and Kerykeion shouted at the same time, "Duel!"

Yuya  
LP: 4000  
Hand: 5  
M: 0  
S/T: 0  
PZ: 0

Kerykeion  
LP: 4000  
Hand: 5  
M: 0  
S/T: 0  
PZ: 0

"Then let me go first, I summon Entermate Discover Hippo in attack mode!" A hippo with circus attire was summoned to the field while posing.

*Entermate Discover Hippo, Beast, Light, Lv, 3, ATK: 800*

Yuya rode it casually like it was his most trusted steed. "Lets go!" The hippo began to in search for action cards. 

'It's really great, you can even interact with the monster. I will definitely like this. But I must not get carried away since I'm still on a mission to find that accursed Infernoid'. Thought Kerykeion, crossing his arms.

"I end my turn."

"As always, Yuya always relies on Action cards. Too bad my steadfast dueling will never accept that act." Said Gongenzaka with a stern voice.

"But that's Yuya for you. I guess he will find some way to entertain us." Answered Yuzu from the Control room.

"I wonder what kind of cards Kerykeion-onii-san will use" Tatsuya watched Kerykeion with glimmering eyes.

"I hope they're cute!" Ayu clasped her hands.

"Just thinking about it makes me want to shiver!" Futoshi began shaking his chubby stomach.

"I wonder what he has in store" Sora licked at his big round candy.

"Then my turn. Draw!" Kerykeion drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Qliphort Helix in attack mode!" A yellow floating shell emerged to the field

*Qliphort Helix, Machine, Earth, Lv. 6, PS 9, Atk 2400*

"Umm… A Shell?" Tatsuya sounded confused.

"It's not cute, but not scary either, I like it!" said Ayu in awe.

"The size makes me shiver!" Futoshi, again with his antics.

'Someone should stop that chubby little boy.' Sombre told herself mentally.

"Qliphort? Never heard of those cards before. And it's a Pendulum. So he really does have one…" Yuzu eyed carefully the monster and his opponent.

"Wait you can normal summon Level 6 monsters without tributing?" Asked Yuya, confused.

"Yeah, but at one cost. Qliphort Helix can be normal summoned without tribute. But its attack become 1800"

*Qliphort Helix Atk - 1800*

Kerykeion jumped to the Qliphort Helix' upper part and they flew to find their own action cards while Yuya still searched for one.

'It feels disgusting when I work with my former enemy. But they are just holograms so I can endure it at least.' Kerykeion thought while looking at his surroundings.

He found one and flew to it with outstanding speed and grabbed it. Yuya also had one. Since they can only have one action card each, Kerykeion began focusing for an attack.

"Now Qliphort Helix, Attack Entermate Discover Hippo! Samael Sphere!" Qliphort Helix charged energy in its orange sphere and launched a big round plasma projectile at Yuya's Discover Hippo.

"I won't let you! Action spell! Evasion! It lets me negate one attack." Discover Hippo dodged the blast, exploding underneath as they jumped away.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." A hologram appeared in Kerykeion's side of the field.

Yuya  
LP: 4000  
Hand: 5  
M: 1  
S/T: 0  
PZ: 0

Kerykeion  
LP: 4000  
Hand: 5  
M: 1  
S/T: 1  
PZ: 0

-II—II-

(Kerykeion's POV)

It's really interesting so far, I will win this duel no matter what. I'm not even using half of what Qliphort is capable off yet. Yuya seems to be holding back as well since it is my first actual duel, but we'll see who the better one is.

A/N: Done! Sorry but I must cut it here. Well here we go, Qliphort versus Entermate. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter. Until next time~


End file.
